Merry Little KotOR Christmas
by A Raven's Heart
Summary: Short oneshot story that follows with my "New Ally" series. Takes place sometime after the Leviathan and before the last Star Map is obtained. Revan and an unexpected member of the crew.


I really like how this worked out. I got the idea last night, but was unable to get it out until tonight. I will probably go back and revise it at some point, but I'm still pretty pleased with it.

Just a small (vaguely) Christmas story with my Revan character, Lenlla, from KotOR. If the last line does not make sense, please direct yourself to my "New Ally" series (:

Star Wars and all related trademarks are copyright LucasArts and LucasFilm, I simply use them for my own amusement (:  
Lenlla, the story idea, and the plot leading to this particular story are mine, however - no touchie.

* * *

The hours seemed to drag on forever as he sat on the Ebon Hawk awaiting her return. It had been several hours, she had taken the droids, and he was practically alone on the ship. More time to think things through, though he was really only focused on one thing – her safe return. Despite the recent revelation, the sudden fact that she was the one, the Revan, he still felt a strong connection with the former Sith Lord. To him, though, she would live in memory as Revan, but forever and always be Lenlla.

Her silky black hair, succulent womanly curves so nicely accentuated by her battle scars; Lenlla – Revan – was perfection in a woman, he couldn't deny that fact… not a member in their motley crew could. Her will was as strong as her body, her presence unimaginably charismatic. She drew those that she met in, and where she could easily wrap them around her supple fingers, she chose to help where she could – to atone for the life that she now hated.

The Jedi Council, so they were all told by Bastila, had been afraid that she would find that darkness that still lay within her heart like an abyss and embrace it again. But she had proved them wrong, proved them all wrong and he was so very proud of her for that. As hard as it was for some of the others to come to terms with it, he had accepted it for what it was. It had been hard to swallow at first, but after the initial shock, and some rather awkward conversations afterward, he began to mellow to the idea – as the rest of the crew did as well, ever so slowly.

Time seemed to drag on forever, and before he had realized it, he was no longer alone. Thoughts that were better used toward figuring things out, planning and helping to figure things out was wasted on near amorous thoughts of Revan. He could not help himself, though. Not only was he just unable to resist because of a natural, base instinct within himself, but also because she was such an amazing woman. The problem became that said amazing woman had not returned yet.

"She's coming, playing Pazaak in the Cantina I think." Came the easy and cool words of their Twi'lek companion upon seeing the look on his features when they came back without her.

"But I thought she was at the Swoop track?" Questioned the large Wookie in his native tongue, which he had come to learn over the long journey they were all on together.

"But shouldn't she be searching for a map to the Eastern Dune Sea?" Asked the feline Jedi softly, this brought a shrug from the rest of the crew as they moved to their favorite spots on the ship.

He remained silent through the exchange, letting out a single sigh as he went back to his musing, only the hum of the ships systems making up the ambient sound around him.

*** --- ***

Before he knew it, it was the next day – a day that was supposed to be one of celebration. All he could think of was the fact that Revan was not back yet with the droids. Searching the ship, he found no one, and departed himself to scout the town.

Nothing, not a one of the crew that could tell him what was going on. Returning to the ship, he stumbled across the old man, Jolee, but said nothing as they passed on the ship. He went to the cargo bay, to pass the time by checking on supplies.

Before long, more of the crew were coming back; his other male counterparts, as well as the girls. Still no Revan, his beautiful Lenlla was nowhere in sight. With a heavy heart, he visited the section of the Hawk that served as the garage. Approaching the workbench, he began to fiddle with upgrades to his weapons. This could only entertain his already greatly distracted brain for so long, and he was up and wandering the ship again.

He passed Mission and her best friend playing Pazaak, and teaching the Cather, Juhani how it worked. Pausing to watch, he allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips as he shook his head. The game was escaping the feline Jedi, her eyes darting back and forth between the other two aliens as they played. It was in this moment that a distinct metal clank was heard, one that couldn't be any other being but their Assassin Droid.

Whipping around, he turned to see the droid disappear into the small garage, followed closely by the astromech that was probably headed for the engine room. There was nothing, then, silence. Everyone had heard the not so subtle entrance of the droids, and had gathered in the main room to see Revan. This would be their last Star Map, and then they'd be able to finally find this Star Forge they had heard so much about. His mind, however, was only focused on her – on Lenlla and her safe return.

And as the steady thud of boot against metal grew louder, he released a breath he had not realized he'd been holding. The eyes of all present lit up with joy at the sight of their fearless leader, who held up a small data pad that contained the last bit of information that would lead them to their goal.

But still, he was not paying attention to this. His eyes locked with the brilliant violet of hers, and a smile spread across each of their faces. Dropping the datapad on the nearby couch, near where their blue Twi'lek friend sat, Lenlla strode straight up to him. Eyes danced up to the cute little holiday sprig that had been sitting above him, hung by either the old man or the young girl – or both. His eyes lifted up to see it, but they were torn away by the warm contact he received as a gift for his patient wait for her return.

Her arms snaked up his chest as she grabbed the edges of his tunic to pull him into a passionate kiss. No more waiting, no more hiding – it was time for the crew to know, and the perfect opportunity was upon them. Shocked looks went unnoticed, though notably there were smirks present on the faces of the youngest and eldest members of their crew as each silently slipped away.

The kiss was broken for an instant; just one instant so she could speak the four most important words he had ever heard her speak.

"I love you, Mekel."


End file.
